


Satisfying Aunt Ginny

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bisexual Male Character, Bukkake, F/M, Incest, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Reference to Hugo/Lily Luna, Reference to Hugo/Louis, Scheming!Hugo, Seduction, Slytherin!Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Ginny deserves to be satisfied, and Hugo is willing to step up to take care of her. That’s what family is for, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying Aunt Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been so busy with RL this year that I’ve hardly written anything. However, Hugo finally got his way, and I made time to write. This is my Hugo (depraved little bastard that he can be), but it isn’t part of the Conquest Verse.

Aunt Ginny is unfulfilled. She’s happy with Uncle Harry, of course, but she is obviously not having her needs met. Hugo realizes this when he’s a child, though he’s only nine and not yet so worldly to understand exactly what is causing his favorite aunt to be restless and stressed. By the time he’s twelve, he’s able to understand that her discontent is sexual in nature, and he decides he’s going to help her one day. She’s his favorite aunt, and she deserves to be satisfied in every way. If Uncle Harry can’t do it or doesn’t know how to do it, then Hugo is willing to step up to take care of her. That’s what family is for, after all.

Regardless of his own confidence, he’s fully aware that he is unable to achieve success at age twelve with no experience in the ways of sex, so it’s one of several schemes that he sets aside for a future date. School keeps him busy for the next few years as he shags his way through his professors, learning things from each of them that certainly aren’t taught in class or written about in books. He also enjoys the attention of his classmates, though only a select few specifically chosen by him for their discretion and ability to satiate his needs without being a risk to his reputation.

After all, he’s Hugo Weasley. Brilliant student, first Weasley to ever wear green and silver, so much like his mother with his studiousness and intelligence but also like his father with his natural abilities in strategy as well as his good humor. Hugo is a loner, preferring the company of a good book to a crowd of chattering students, which helps him play his games without anyone being the wiser. He’s closest to his cousin, Lily, who becomes one of those select few younger people he enjoys physically when they turn thirteen and he seduces her. Cousin Louis is another, mostly because all the girls think Louis is so sexy that Hugo can’t resist being the first one to conquer him. To know he possesses someone so many others want is nearly as arousing as the sight of his cousin on his knees with come dripping off his full lips. 

Hogwarts is a playground, really, and Hugo enjoys playing quite a bit.

However, he is too clever to be content for long, always wanting the next chase, the next thrill, the next target. There are those whose attention he indulges repeatedly, his two favorite cousins, a few of his professors, yet there are also a vast majority of people who only get one experience with him. There are never any lies of affection or pretense regarding his intentions. It’s just sex, physical release and something enjoyable for both of them, and when it’s over, it’s over. Knowing his motto about it seems to make most of his partners relaxed and uninhibited, willing to do all kinds of things because there’s no judgment or relationships to worry about. He enjoys tempting people to push themselves and do the wicked things they only ever fantasize about late at night in the naughtiest corners of their minds.

When he’s sixteen, he feels experienced enough to go after two targets that often fuel his fantasies and have since he discovered how to please himself at age eleven. He wants them together, because it’s even more challenging that way, more depraved, and he isn’t entirely sure he can achieve his goal, which makes it all the more thrilling. He strategizes every move he prepares to make before going home that summer, knows he has a limited time to claim two more conquests so he wants plans and back-up plans in place because losing is not a word that he finds acceptable. If he can claim one, he’s confident he can claim the other.

As he predicts, Aunt Ginny is the easiest to influence. She is effortlessly manipulated because she doesn’t know him as well as she thinks she does, doesn’t realize there is wicked cunning behind the easy smile and freckles. He enjoys playing his game with her, even if it’s as easy as expected, because he’s thought about this for years. She doesn’t have any idea that she’s being seduced as he visits her and plays the part of dutiful nephew. He touches her casually, asks her about Uncle Harry, who apparently works far too much and is traveling a lot to hunt down bad wizards, talks about a fictitious girlfriend that’s a composite of a dozen different partners he’s had since he was twelve. 

Aunt Ginny falls into the trap so perfectly, wide-eyed and aroused as he stammers out his stories about what this supposed girlfriend wanted him to do to her, and he gets a little harder knowing that many of the stories involve Lily, so Aunt Ginny is getting turned on unknowingly hearing about her own daughter. He stumbles over certain words deliberately, wanting her to believe him inexperienced and naïve, needing her to believe he truly wants advice from a trusted aunt as he lets his stories become more descriptive as the days pass.He watches Aunt Ginny’s face and listens to her breathing, noticing when she blushes most or when her breathing gets faster, figuring out which stories turn her on the most. 

Uncle Harry obviously doesn’t lick her cunt or fuck her arse enough judging by how aroused she gets thinking about him doing those things to some fictional girlfriend. Of course, Hugo’s not entirely sure that it’s just thinking about him that’s turning her on or if it’s whomever she’s mentally cast as the girlfriend that does. She _was_ a Harpy, after all, and everyone knows what happens in the Harpy locker room after games. When he tells her a story about another boy joining him and his imaginary girlfriend, she excuses herself to go the loo, and he knows she’s wanking as she thinks about being the girl with a cock in her cunny and another in her mouth. That’s all he needs confirmed to know it’s time to progress to the next step.

Summer is only a few weeks in when his seduction proves itself successful. It’s ahead of schedule, not that he’s going to complain about being incorrect when it works to his advantage. In the end, Aunt Ginny makes the first move, pinning him to the counter in the kitchen and kissing him when he’s in the middle of discussing kneading bread dough, of all things. Afterwards, she’s all apologetic and horrified at her actions, but Hugo quickly changes her humiliation to pleasure as he kneels down and pushes her skirt up. She’s making faint protests, the usual moral nonsense about them being related and how it’s wrong, but she doesn’t push him away when he licks the damp crotch of her knickers. Had she done so, he would have retreated to strike again another day, but he watches her face as he nuzzles her cunt and knows there will be no need to withdraw. She’s primed and ready to be plucked.

After he has licked her knickers until they’re soaking wet, he pushes the crotch to the side, not even pulling the skimpy material off of her. It turns her on, being treated like this, and he whispers words against her wet cunt in between licks that have her whining above him. She’s soon riding his face and cursing at him, the vulgarity making his cock twitch as he fucks his favorite aunt with his tongue. When he turns her around and licks her arse, he thinks she’s going to fall to her knees because she’s barely able to stand up and the noises she’s making are so loud that he’s glad his cousins are all away. Though the thought of Lily joining them is delightful enough that he stores it away for future examination.

Aunt Ginny comes with a guttural moan, shaking as he laps at her release. He uses his fingers on her cunt, his tongue in her arse as he keeps teasing her, wanting another orgasm before he fucks her. She is trembling when she gives it to him, breathless and panting, and Hugo doesn’t give her an opportunity to start thinking or regretting what they’ve done. He stands up and unfastens his trousers, shoving them down around his thighs before sliding into her wet cunt. Her back arches and she says his name in a desperate way that makes him thrust forward deep inside her, wanting to hear it again. 

As he fucks her, he reaches around to shove her shirt up, squeezing her small breasts as he whispers filth in her ears. She tightens around him when he calls her certain names, whimpers when he paints depraved pictures with his words, and he can’t help smiling against her neck because she’s everything he’s always imagined only more immoral than he ever expected. It’s a pleasant surprise, one he’s going to use to his benefit in the future. He noses her hair away from her sweaty neck as he twists her nipples, each thrust inside her causing her to hit the counter with more force than planned. It’s a rough coupling, like he knows she wants, and he listens to her vulgar pleas as he pulls out and teases again.

As she’s whining for more, he moves his hand between them. He strokes her wet cunt before using his fingers on her arse, listening to her broken gasps of breath, trying to loosen her tight arse because he wants to push her, not hurt her. When she’s begging him to fuck her arse, he gives her what she so sweetly asks for. She’s even tighter than he expects, pushing back against him as she squeezes her own breasts and strokes her own cunt. She’s behaving like a bitch in heat, and he tells her that, listening to the way she reacts to the comment. She likes it, accepts that she’s a desperate creature wanting nothing more than to come on her nephew’s cock. 

He waits for her third orgasm, feeling her shudder as she collapses against the counter to retain her balance, and then he’s ready for his own release. Hugo knows what she wants, knows what he wants, so he pulls out of her and pushes her down, forcing her to face him. Aunt Ginny is flushed and sweaty, brown eyes glazed and lips swollen from where her teeth have bitten them. She’s beautiful, and he tells her that as he strokes his cock forcefully. Her lips part, tongue flicking out to taste him, and he smirks down at her as he pulls back, making her chase his cock. Her mouth is wet and warm, her tongue expertly licking and curling, and he clenches his fingers in her hair as he fucks her mouth hard, making her choke and cough, pulling out at the last possible moment so he can look down at her.

Aunt Ginny smiles up at him and aims his cock at her mouth, stroking him as she tells him to give it to her. He pulls her hair hard enough to make her moan, reminding her who is actually in charge, before he rewards her. His come spirts out onto her face, dripping down her chin and dribbling on her shirt. She’s licking at him, wanting every single drop, her fingers buried inside her cunt, thumb rubbing against her clit and coarse curls. She preens when he calls her a good girl, looking up at him and babbling nonsense as she comes again on her own hand. That orgasm was stolen, he decides, and he tells her she didn’t have permission for it so there will be a punishment later. He doesn’t think she minds that idea very much because she nurses at his spent cock and just looks at him with that dazed expression of utter satisfaction.

Hugo lets her lick at him as he strokes her hair, knowing they still have a little time before his cousins are due home. She deserves to bask in the afterglow. He’s known this is what she’s been missing, and he’s pleased that he’s made her happy. Uncle Harry treats her like a lady, gentle and sweet with devotion, but she isn’t always a lady. Uncle Harry needs to learn that, and Hugo is planning to teach him how to treat her like a sex-hungry slag, how to give her what she craves but doesn’t know how to ask for from her devoted husband. Hugo feels his cock twitch at the thought of the next phase of his plan, slowly fucking Aunt Ginny’s mouth again as he thinks about Uncle Harry watching them and being seduced into joining their depraved naughtiness. 

It won’t be as easy as Aunt Ginny, but Hugo doesn’t mind. After all, he always enjoys a challenge.

The End


End file.
